The invention is directed to a deployment unit for an avalanche rescue system having an actuating handle comprising a coupling piece.
Such a deployment unit is known from DE 10 2014 111 655 A1, for example.
Avalanche rescue systems for skiers and mountain climbers, for example, advantageously have a variety of function units, for example, an avalanche airbag and/or an avalanche balloon and/or a breathing function unit. However, it is necessary to be sure that in the event of danger, i.e., when an avalanche is approaching, the person to be protected must be able to trigger the various function units and/or component rescue systems of the avalanche rescue system. Therefore, a deployment unit having an actuating handle with which, by tearing off one portion of an actuating handle from another portion, a plurality of function units of the avalanche rescue system can be activated and/or triggered at the same time is known from the prior art described in the introduction. The tear-off portion of the actuating handle is itself part of the function unit. In particular this portion of the actuating handle has a mouthpiece. Therefore, function units can be triggered and the mouthpiece can be guided toward the person's mouth in a freely mobile manner at the same time.
However, it is a problem in the prior art that the function capacity of such a deployment unit must be ensured at all points in time and in all situations. In particular it is necessary to ensure that the handle is not released before the function unit is triggered.